overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac
Norman "Mac" Machendryx II is a shrewd bank robber who lives to take from others. Bio Mac is a criminal whose expertise and skill is the result of decades of experience. Born to a poor family, Mac was taught how to steal to survive. What started as a small "harmless" habit quickly turned into a hobby, and eventually a necessity. When Mac was 20, he was recruited by his father's crime group to pull off various worldwide-known heists. He was known for a charming yet merciless personality and always got away. At least, that's what he thought. When he was 30, a careless mistake led to Mac being caught by the vigilante known as Soldier: 76. He was thrown into Dorado's correctional facility and sentenced for 20 years. But his father's group didn't forget him. Halfway into his sentence, the facility was broken into and Mac was rescued. During the escape, his father was taken by the guards and escorted to a more harsh prison. He ended up serving a death penalty, which broke Mac's heart. Hiring a private engineer to modify his father's trusty shotgun, he emerged out of hiding and vowed to avenge his father. Abilities Mac can also quick melee, crouch, fire, and reload (unless ammo is full) like all other characters. Personality Mac is a very ambitious person, always determined to accomplish his goal. He has a strong hatred for Omnics and a soft spot for Talon. He has several conversations with Overwatch members that express his distaste for them too. However, he expresses a deep interest in Widowmaker, also sporting a charming personality around her. He oftentimes prefers to get his way by brute force, and won't take no for an answer. Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines * Not today ("Not today.") (default) * I'm Back ("Hello, boys! I'm back!") * Next Time ("You'll get them next time.") * You'd Think They'd Learn * Father ("That one was for you, Father.") * Better Recalibrate * Plan B? * Getting Paid ("I better be getting paid for this.") * Shiny! Highlight Intros Trivia * Mac was originally a character designed for PAYDAY 2. * His voice line "Plan B?" is an allusion to normal bank robberies, as criminals often have a "Plan B" when foiled. * Mac's Ultimate name is a reference to the classic "Spray and Pray" shooting technique in ordinary first-person shooters, where they keep firing with a vague sense of where to aim. Cultural References * Mac's voice line "Next Time" is a reference to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, where the voice line is spoken if the player is on the losing team. * His voice line "I'm Back" is a reference to Independence Day. It also connects to Mac's emerging out of hiding. * The voice line "You'd Think They'd Learn" is a reference to Saints Row: The Third. * His emote "Counting Cash" is an allusion to the Spy's Buy a Life taunt in Team Fortress 2. * The Highlight Intro "Executioner" is similar to the champion trailer for Androxus from Paladins. Category:Non-Overwatch Flash Raiders